The present invention relates to a trailer lock structure. More particularly, it can provide the connection of the trailers or carrying goods, and also achieve an anti-theft purpose of the trailer lock.
According to the conventional trailer lock 1, the structure mainly comprises a rocket bolt 11, and a lock body 12 as shown in FIG. 1. The rocket bolt 1 is set in the connection base of the end of the car for providing an inter-link in small trailers. By the trailer lock 1, it can be against of the theft in small trailers. However, these small trailers can only provide the space for some camping facilities, foods, beverages, and etc. While carrying with bigger carrying goods, such as bicycles, it cannot be against of theft for carrying goods or bicycles caused of only one function in the interlink according to the conventional trailer design. This leads to reduce the efficiency of the anti-theft. Therefore, the present invention can overcome the shortage and provide a better improvement.
The present invention relates to a trailer lock, which comprises a rocket bolt, a lock body, and a chain couple. The inner side of the fixed end in the rocket bolt and one of the lock bodies individually has a mounting segment for matching a chain couple with a two-end mounting part and its connection. By the winch design of the chain, it can winch the carrying goods such as bicycle of the supporting base in the end of the car for achieving anti-theft purpose on carrying goods.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a trailer lock structure. More particularly, it meets the user""s requirements for matching the connection with a chain couple as well as the basic function of the trailer lock. By using the winch design of the chain couple for carrying goods such as a bicycle, it can achieve the anti-theft purpose on the carrying goods.